


Not Afraid for No Love

by KuudereEva



Series: AU’s | Multi-Chaptered EMGK Fics [2]
Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Bottom Eminem, Gay, Horny, Intro, M/M, Title from an Eminem Song, eminem is such a sub, i am crying, more tags will be added xoxo, so damn horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: the long winded story of two extremely gay troubled lovers who keep secrets too often for their own goodsyeah, it's another eminem x dr. dre fic.title ripped from 2 of the best songs on recovery >:)
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem
Series: AU’s | Multi-Chaptered EMGK Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911139
Kudos: 12





	Not Afraid for No Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this! sorry for not updating, i...uhm got a certain virus...and was in the hospi--  
> anyways, please enjoy!

_The pale moon rose, only to fall again once night came. Wind blew across the night sky, howling at the windows. This was it, one more day until The Eminem Show made its debut, crawling across the US and scarring multiple schoolchildren. The cast was tight, with Slim Shady himself being the main attraction, while Paul and Dre saved his ass from the trouble he always seemed to find. The group had just finished preparing, before the show in the morning._

_Paul had left their dinner a bit earlier, and the noises from upstairs suggested that he had snuck a girl past both Dr. Dre and Em. Dre was ready to crash, he faintly waved towards Marshall._

_“Night...!” Dre smiled with all the might he could, obviously faking a smile, breath collapsing with a sigh moments after. Truth be told, he had no energy left to care about anything else besides a soft bed. Once he turned away, the act ended, and the curtains closed on his good mood. A finale to his growing fondness of Em, but there was no time to think about that. Fuck, it didn’t exist, he was high. Never. Goodnight, goodbye, it’s the close of the show._

__

He didn’t bother to look behind him despite the eerie feeling of something calling him. 

" _Andre, you okay? I'm c-concerned for you_!"

The shadow of Dre left his view and Marshall sighed, rubbing his increasing headache. His nose felt clogged and eyes too heavy for their own good, after relocating to the couch, he passed out with a thud and a sigh.  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post updates on my new instagram @kuudereeva . i'll probably message you and ask if you're from here...and also i'd like more fanfic friends! hmu!  
> new chapter should be out soon, horny bbys :P


End file.
